This invention relates to data-entry-type keyboards such as those in common use with personal computers. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for adapting such a general purpose keyboard to specialized use situations.
Frequently, personal computers are loaded with user friendly programs which require use of only a small number of keys on standard keyboards such as the XT and AT PC keyboards popularized by IBM. For those unfamiliar with such data entry keyboards or the particular program which is being used, the large number of keys available on the data entry keyboard results in confusion and thus frustrates widespread use of the computer program.